


Always

by PoutyPrincess



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crime, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Lots of killing, Miscarriage, Multi, Organized Crime, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sad Stories, Sexual Violence, Triggers, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyPrincess/pseuds/PoutyPrincess
Summary: Allison Jones never thought she was someone special.  Now she's apart of the biggest gang in California, Avenged Sevenfold.TRIGGER WARNINGS will be posted in notes at the beginning of each chapter.  Themes revolved around miscarriage with the whole story.





	1. Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Mentions of miscarriage

I parted my hair down the center and started a braid as I stared out at the ocean. The waves were crashing along shore of the beach rental that Matt and I had. He was watching me from the bed in the room not far from the patio I was on. The hair I hadn’t touched yet breezed in the slight wind. It was nice.  
  
I got lost watching the waves I almost didn’t hear him get out of the bed. I felt his touch over the black nightie I was wearing as he kissed along my shoulder. “You could come back to bed,” He murmured. His voice was deep, but soft. It was an offer, not anything else. He knew better than to provoke me with any hint of ordering at this time of day. It wouldn’t go well for him more so than me.  
  
“I was just zoning,” I told him, in response as to why I wasn’t in bed. He knew I had been distracted lately, with our recent visit to the doctor weighing on me.  
  
_The doctor sighed and put down her clipboard. “In simple terms, your body will not allow a fetus to survive in the environment it has."_  
  
My knuckles were still bruised from what ever I had taken my anger out on the night we got the news. It was his idea to come to the beach though and he knew I was trying. He knew I was trying, and that’s the most I could do right now.  
  
Matt’s arms wrapped around my torso as he pulled me closer to his chest. There were no jokes right now, there was no snide comments on either of us to be made right now. There was only mourning right now. Matt didn’t want to take a chance of Jimmy saying something, that was one of the reasons we were so far from home. Three hours wasn’t but so far away, however it was far enough to ensure that I wouldn’t start a fight with one of my extended family members right now.  
  
I didn’t trust myself around people right now anyways. Loved ones tend to keep a bit more distance once you’ve answered “YES” to the question, “do you want to hurt yourself or **others**?”  
  
I braided the other half of my hair and sighed softly. “I’m not going to be able to sleep for a while,” I told him. “Sorry, Mattie.”  
  
He shook his head and held me against him. “That’s fine. I’ll be with you.” I nodded against his chest and felt tears slowly fall off my cheeks. “I’m always with you.”  
  
I nodded again and closed my eyes, sobbing into his chest.  
  
But he said always and he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that if I post this, it will encourage me to write more.


	2. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback/ past living look in. I want the story to have a Lost-esque feel, going between present and past.  
No trigger warnings needed.

[Jan. 12]

  
I smiled at my friend as she shoved her other - and might I add, drunker - friend into the pool. I laughed along from my spot on the sideline of the pool. “You getting in, Allie?” Kate asked, standing off to the side too. I shook my head and she nodded. “Yeah, me neither.” She sat on the lawn chair with me and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What?” I asked, after taking a sip of beer. “You keep giving me that look. I’d say you were trying to hit on me, but that can’t be it.” I grinned at my joke and poked her side.  
  
She laughed. “No, I’m watching you. I keep seeing that look you’re giving Matt. And Jimmy.”  
  
I made a face and shook my head. “The looks I would be giving those two are very different. What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
She shoved my shoulder lightly. “Well, the party being what it is.” She raised her drink slightly at the banner behind her. The banner was for our friend who was very excited to be expecting a baby. “You and Matt take care of Jim like he is your child anyways.” She poked my side. “When are you two getting to work on that?”  
  
I took a drink and realized what she meant, almost making beer spew out of my nose. “No!” I laughed, loudly. “No, we’re not trying. We would rather that be a happy surprise, just like this is.” I looked at her and pointedly looked at her significant other, Crystal. “Plus, you two need more effort, when are you getting on that?”  
  
She waved me off. “No, you and Matt are so ready to get started.”  
  
I gave a big smirk. “We practice all the time, but we’re not trying anything right now. Nothing anytime soon.” I caught Matt’s eyes and blew him a kiss. “Now, tell me why it looks like Matt is in a similar conversation.”  
  
“Cause, Maddie wants pregnant friends so this party is an ambush,” She answered with a shrug. “Crystal and I got hit when we got here.” She grinned at me. “Come on, Maddie doesn’t really have couple friends, she conned all of us here.” A smile was on her face as she took another sip of her more alcoholic drink.  
  
I stood up with a laugh and walked over to my fiance. “You know we’re being bugged, right?” He asked, a big and dimpled smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I nodded and hummed as a yes as I watched our friends fuck with each other. “Are you okay with this?”  
  
I made another noise of agreement with a shrug. “Not just us, apparently.” I wrapped my arms around one of his arms, which was almost twice my size. “Are you okay?”  
  
He smiled down at me and nodded. “Yeah. You know I already want to put one in you, we’re just waiting until it happens. If that means we have unprotected sex, well I guess I’ll deal.” He rolled his eyes, his smile bigger now.  
  
I snorted and shook my head. “Valid. Dork.”  
  
“ALLISON!” I looked up as I heard my name shouted. My eyes widened and I pointed at Brian as he ran towards me, drenched from playing in the pool. “Incoming!”  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare,” Was what I started to say as I was thrown into the pool, fully clothed. “What the actual fuck!” I smacked his arm after we were in the pool, getting a goofy grin in return. I looked at my fiance from my new place at the party and crossed my arms over my chest at him.  
  
He shook his head at me. “I can’t be held responsible for that one. You knew him first.”  
  
“You signed up to protect me.” He shook his head again. “Fine. James! You’re grounded.” I heard Kate laugh and I flipped her off without looking at her.  
  
Jimmy looked up from the other end of the pool. “The fuck did I do?” He asked, pushing his hair from his eyes. I pointed at Brian and he threw a ball at the other man. “Told you not to fuck with her, dumbass.”  
  
Matt laughed as he came to the edge, holding out his hand for me. “I told you,” He started to say as he pulled me out of the pool easily. Too easily, as if I weighed nothing to him. “Leaving both our phones in the car was a good idea.” He grinned down at me and ruffled my wet hair. “I swear to _fuck_ though, if any of you fuckers try to push me in, I’ll kill you.” He looked around the pool, staring everyone down. All at the same time.  
  
A few friends put their hands up in defense as they muttered how they wouldn’t be able to anyways. I shook my head. “That’s fucked up. You’ll listen to him, but not me?”  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and took a towel off one of the shelves next to the house to hand to me. “There’s a difference. You were pushed in by Brian.” He chuckled as I dried myself off. “But good news, babe.” I glared, prepared to be annoyed by whatever he would say next. “We brought your car, which I’m pretty sure has a whole closet full of clothes in it.”  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him to fuck off, before I realized he was right. I crinkled my nose and shook my head. “Yeah,” I muttered. “Thank you.” I wiped my face with the towel and started to dry my hair.  
  
He chuckled. “Come on, let’s go get you in dry clothes.” He pulled me towards the gate to take me to the front lawn. “Or I might try to ravage you,” He joked, grinning down at me.  
  
I smacked his arm and shook my head, laughing. I kissed him and smiled at the love of my life.


End file.
